dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Nottagen
Nottagen (formerly Loomin) is an island far to the north of Estard Island in Dragon Quest VII. Past When the party first arrives in the town of Nottagen, monsters have taken over and are terrorizing the townspeople on orders from the Demon Lord. The town is in a state of unending night, due to the mysteriously darkened sky. At the town's gates, a pair of babygoyles prevents the party from entering, but they are quickly defeated. Some of the townspeople say this was a bad idea, as they will end up having to deal with the repercussions from Moostapha, the monster put in charge of Nottagen. According to one of the villagers, the Pillar of Sulkk to the west of Nottagen was constructed by the monsters in three days and three nights and the dark dragon Sulkk landed at the top, darkening the skies with the flap of its wings. After exterminating Moostapha and the monsters in the town, they receive a key from the forky pigs, which unlocks the tower to the west of town. The party climbs to the top of the tower to defeat Sulkk, which clears the dark clouds in the skies and brings momentary peace to Nottagen. They decide to return to Nottagen in the past for a second time after seeing that the town is in ruins in the present. This time, writhing roots are in Nottagen, capturing and attacking people. Eventually, they head deep into the caves beneath Nottagen to find the Malign vine, which is responsible for the roots' appearance, and defeat it, causing the roots to disappear. The party goes back to Nottagen once more in the present, but the town is still in shambles. Once again, they decide to return to Nottagen in the past to see what has occurred. Buddy, the town's mayor, has a new monster pet named Wiggles. People are very frightened of it, mostly because it is a monster and believe it can destroy the town anytime. The townspeople have a council to decide what to do about Wiggles, and that night, the party is given the choice of either helping Buddy escape with Wiggles in the night or killing it. If Wiggles is spared, Buddy leaves him out on the hill near the town, believing he will be better off fending for himself out in the wild. The party can choose whether to kill Wiggles, or be defeated by him, but the outcomes are very different. Regardless of the player's choice, an army of worms of woe, the same species as Wiggles, soon attacks the town. Although the party tries to defeat the worms, soon they are quickly outnumbered. If you did not kill Wiggles, he will protect Nottagen, and die protecting the town. After the worms have been defeated, the townspeople begin to see the error of their ways and mourn Wiggles as a hero. Buddy digs up a grave near his house dedicated to him. If you kill Wiggles, the town will be defenseless, and in the end, Nottagen will be destroyed. Present If you killed Wiggles, the town will be destroyed. If Wiggles was spared, Nottagen finally appears back in the present and is thriving. The legend of Wiggles, the town's legendary defender, has been passed down for generations, along with the four heroes who accompanied him. Humorously enough, the legends neglect to mention that Wiggles himself was a monster. There is also a new park just near Nottagen. It is called Monster Meadows, in which you could ask monsters to go there. You could also give Monty, the owner and Buddy's descendant, Enclosure Plans to make new places for them to live. You could also talk to monsters (apparently they could talk), and sometimes what they say is comical. Landmarks * Nottagen (originally Loomin) - The village. * Nottagen Cavern (originally Loomin Cave) - Cavern under the well which can only be explored during the second mission into the past. * Hill Near Nottagen (originally East Hill near Loomin) * Pillar of Sulkk (originally DarkDraco's Palace) - A tower to the west of Nottagen. It is locked up by the monsters. The dragon Sulkk lives at the very top of the tower. Notable Residents * Buddy (originally Sieble) - The town's mayor. After the events with the Malign vine, he takes in Wiggles as a pet. * Moostapha - The boss of the monsters in Nottagen. He is in charge of occupying the town on orders from the Demon Lord. * Wiggles (originally Chibi) - A worm monster that Buddy takes in. Buddy found him clinging defenseless to one of the Malign vine's roots. The fate of the town is dependent on him, depending on if he is spared or not. Trivia * Nottagen is a play on the phrase "Not Again!", due to the player having to repeatedly go back in time in order to save the town from another crisis. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII locations